fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Angel Guild
Warrior Angel Guild (ワリアー エンジェル wariaa enjeru): is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Location Warrior Angel is situated in the Kingdom of Fiore where its located in the city of Deltra east from Clover Town where it is the only guild. The guild is located just outside the city in the middle of a beautiful meadow just a short distance away, after you enter the city theres a path way on the middle east side that leads to the guild from the city. Building The guild building is a giant 2 story mansion with a huge front yard full of flowers and amazing fountain in the middle, the guild mates can go out there i gaze at its beauty to relax and enjoy the peace. Inside the guilds front door entrance is the guild hall where the members can get jobs, eat food, and just chat with the other guild mates, with a sparing match ring in the middle so the guild mates can just sit, relax and enjoy watching others fight or challenge someone in the guild to get pay back or settle an argument or just practice their fighting. In the very back of the hall is the guild masters chair which is built into the wall, the master can sit there and focus on his guilds fighting or just enjoy the happiness. The job request bored is the entire wall on the left side of the guild masters chair. The bar is located just west of the entrance and it has its own room. The design was built like a miniature restaurant with tables and rotating chairs but theres no wall or door between the bar and the guild hall so you can just walk in. The bar has its own kitchen with the bar stand in front of it and the whisky shelf between the stand and the kitchen keeping anyone from seeing the kitchen. The wizard can choose to live in either the mansion which has plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep in for free but they would have to have a room mate to live with or they can choose to rent an expensive apartment in the city but would have their own privacy, most of them chose to live at the guild hall while the rest live in the city. The hall has plenty of rooms for any one to join and if the rooms are full then they'll just build another one, the room are big enough to share without feeling invaded of privacy. The mansion has many rooms located all around the 2 floors of the guild hall, the first floor rooms are accessible by any members, however on the second floor there are some rooms which require being an S Class wizard to enter. Although some members are aloud to go to the second floor since there are rooms up there for them to live in they can not wander into any room. The guild has an underground basement where the guilds library is at. Its a huge, well decorated room where they store all their data, spell books, history books and hole bunch of other types of books. There is a large table in the back of the room that can if fit a large group of people, they can head over to that table and begin reading or do research. When the lights are off the room is pitch black but there is a light lacrima that turns on automatically when someone walks in, its placed in the fire place for any late night readers. in the back of the mansion is a large meadow of grass surrounded by a forest with an arena for the stronger members to fight on and not destroy stuff in the process, although the whole meadow is the battle field the battle starts at the arena DormRoom2-1 zps2b06289b.jpg|Room Design Homra Bar Interior.png|Bar library_by_pixelfe-d50fdfm.png|The Library BsN0HM3.jpg|The Backyard Stadium S Class Jobs The jobs requests that are meant for the S Class members of the guild are located on the second floor in the middle of the guild hall just above the sparing arena, however it is a mystery of whats inside the room Hidden Room History The guild was made by the first Guild Master Masaki Alberno 50 years ago, it was made so that the members would use their powers to protect others and keep the peace and their mark symbol is meant that every member will use their power to help other not to hurt them, although the guild wasn't that famous long ago. For completing the guild a special sword was given called the Heleos Blade for only the guild master to use to help protect the guild and the city the sword is to be handed down from the guild master the next. a few years after that that was attack by a new dark guild where their master and Master Masaki battled each other in one on one while the members of each guild fought turning it into a war, which ended in neither side victorious and both guild masters dead, that battle is what made the magic council form the law of a guild not going in war with another guild, and both guilds declared a truss and the dark guild was disbanded. meanwhile the very first member to join the guild Alana Merle became the new guild master for a short period of time and the Heleos Blade was past down to her and during those times the guild has gotten powerful members and has gotten more famous, however most of the members where getting killed from job requests and felt was to painful to have her guild members get killed and not be able to do anything so she step down as guild master letting the first S Class wizard of the guild Tristan Scalibur take over and the Heleos Blade was past down to him. After Tristan took over everything changed forming the guild of today, only 2 wizards were able to become S class so far and everyone else trains to make it by battling each other however they kept breaking stuff and getting others involved so the master thought of the battle arena for them to fight each other and let others enjoy watching Rules The guild comes with special rules that every member must follow if any member fails to follow these rules will be banned from the guild without exception. Guild Rules All guild members must use their magic powers to fight evil and to protect those who can not protect themselves. We must be a vision of hope for them to look up to should things happen. Most members joined the guild solely for that purpose such as Ren Kurushimi. All members must fight their battles in one on one doing so will teach the members how to fend for themselves without the support from an ally. A member must not intervene in a fight unless they are absolutely sure the guild member fighting is unable to continue, should they intervene in fight any sooner will show disrespect to the guild member fighting and prove that the one who intervene does not acknowledge the member fighting as a true warrior wizard. Disobeying this rule does not require being kicked out of the guild. This rule was made when Tristan Scalibur became guild master in order to strength the members and teach them not only to fight as a team but also to fight individually as well. All members who argue and wish to fight within the guild must be brought to the arena where they cannot cause any damage to the guild hall or members. Should either S Class Wizards get into a fight they are to do it outside for they to powerful for the arena in the guild hall. Disobeying this rule does not require being kicked out of the guild but will anger the master and will punish them by cleaning and paying for every damage they caused. When the master isn't in the room or is off at guild master meetings some fights usually occur outside the arena which often leads to an all out brawl with every member in the guild involved. No member should ever use their magic powers at an ally to purposely do harm to them. Doing so will force Master Tristan to draw his sword at those who would dare do so and will be brought down by him personally and will be banned right on the spot. This is in order to keep peace in the guild and preserve trust between each member. Leaving Warrior Angel Strength The guild is home to many powerful wizards, all of which are talented of their own rights, they each have incredible power and combined they make the most powerful guild in the country. However they are all very destructive not only to the guild but to the cities their jobs take them even the calm members. The sparing arena is where the members train to get stronger by fighting each they all have a thirst for fighting and getting stronger. During jobs weather its chasing criminals or some other job the members manage to complete it with ease, after several damages to the cities just to complete it, this makes them at odds with the Magic Council, making them think the guild members might be a threat to magic world, however despite the destruction, the good deeds they've done is whats preventing the council from arresting them all but thats not stopping them from threatening to disband the guild. Guild Master The guild masters are the greatest in the guild and the only ones who are able to control these powerful groups of wizards. The masters are considered the wisest since master Tristan was able to find out the secrets of almost all the new members just after they've been in the guild for a short time. The masters declares the rules and the rules must be followed. The 3 masters of the guild are so powerful that their the only ones that are capable of using The 3 Legendary Angel Spells, '''although Tristan was only able to learn one but that one spell is enough to make everyone terrified which is why they all respect and cherish their master. '''S Class The S Class members are the most powerful members of the guild, they are the members that passed the promotion trail and have been awarded S Class. They are in charge of the guild when the master is out. The only two known S Class wizards in the guild are Zora Halo and Atom Longside, with Zora being the strongest member in the guild however despite their constant fights a winner has never been determined. S Class Possible Candidates The S Class Possible Candidates are regular mages who have the highest chances of becoming an S Class wizard. Their skills rivals that of an S Class but for one reason or another were unable to pass the trial or haven't gotten the chance. In the guild there are a total of 8 members who are potential candidates. The Candidates are the last line of leadership of the guild if the S Class wizards and the master are all out of commission or are unreachable. The only known candidates are Zanto Shima and Esca Merle the rest are out on challenging jobs. Special Events S Class Promotion Trial The Class Promotion Trial takes place every few years, Master Tristan choses his eight candidates and test them to see if they have what it takes to become S Class. Although what happens in the trial is unknown, the test changes each time but it was said each trial was so challenging to only 2 have been able to pass it and have become S Class. According to Zanto the trials can only end with one member passing it but it could end without a single member being able to pass. Magic Talent Show Once a year Deltra City holds a special event that the members of the guild participates in. Its a talent show where all the members who are currently in the city get on stage and show off their magic in a beautiful way that amazes the crowd. Some members can either pair up with others or they can participate on their own. The hole event was meant to amaze the crowd but the mayor makes it a competition and judges them based on how excellent their performance was and awards the top 3 for a congratulation on giving an amazing performance, the 1st place winner get a prize of 100,000 jewels, 2nd gets 50,000 and 3rd place gets 1,000. The event is famous to not just everyone in the city but for many others in the surrounding area, even the members are excited to participate in the event. Members The members of the Warrior Angel Guild are proud wizards who train to be the strongest member of the guild and to do that they fight each other constantly in the battle arena while the others just watch and enjoy, although lots of fight happen around the guild the master comes in and orders them to fight it out in the arena, After they fight and a winner is made or ends in a draw they make it up and become friends again. The guild will find any reason to throw a party and have fun, in which case it will be loud and fun that even the citizens in the city can hear them. Some fights will happen while during the parties. Since the guild members aim to be the strongest they prefer to fight in a one on one battle either against each other or against an enemy, if they have no choice then they will work with each other to fight and they would fight as a perfect team no matter what The strongest wizards in the guild are Zora Halo and Atom Longside, Zora is always being challenged by Atom to fight and for each time they fought there has never been a clear winner. Allies [[Koma Inu|'Koma Inu Guild']] Spells Warrior Angel has 3 legendary and powerful magic spells associated with the guild, these spells can only be used by members of the guild. So far only the guild masters can use them Angel Sword Angel Shine Angel Judgment Weapons In this guild a sword was given to the first master when the guild was created, the sword is by far a powerful sword and requires powerful magic energy therefore only the master can wield it without trouble, the sword is passes down from master to master and will remain that way as long as the guild exist [[Heleos Blade|'Heleos Blade']]